Link
Link, referred to as the Hero of Time in legends and prophecies, was the Hylian warrior famed for his constant overwhelming over Ganon. Link came to the Real World to help Mario and Luigi battle the likes of Nox Decious and the Darkness when they threatened the Real World. Biography Background Link was the hero chosen by the gods. Bearing the spirit of the hero, he was granted power manifested in the Triforce of Courage. Battling Ganon on numerous occasions, he has been triumphant in battle time and time again through several adventures. Link has been reincarnated numerous times over the course of eons, looking different each time, but having similar adventures. It is unknown what incarnation of Link is portrayed in the series or whether he is an incarnation depicted in any of the games in his series. Season One Link sends a letter to Mario and Luigi, which told them that the Real World was in great danger. Out of fear that the letter may have ended up in the wrong hand, the only thing he could tell them was a riddle: "In the darkness lies the truth." Season Two Link appears in front of the campfire as Mario and Luigi try to figure out what Link's letter meant as he proudly announces his return. and Luigi by the campfire that Ganon is alive]]Link explains to Mario and Luigi how he was riding on his horse back to Hyrule Castle when a sage stopped him. The sage told him an old evil would return to this world, and then left. Link guessed it had something to do with Ganon, so he went to the desert, where he had overheard some Gerudos talking about how Ganon had been revived. He overheard one of the Gerudos ask how Ganon had been revived and one of the Gerudos replied, "In the Darkness lies the Truth." Somehow, the Gerudos understood how Ganon had been revived. After he heard that Ganon and King Bowser had teamed up, Link was spotted and put in a prison. He explains how he was able to write the letter to Mario and Luigi while the guard was asleep, and had one of his owl friends to deliver it to UPS in the Real World to give to them. Link continues to explain how he was able to transform into a wolf and escape from his cell after chewing through the bars. Link had to use all the power of the Triforce of Courage to open a portal long enough so he could get into the Real World, but the power of the Triforce had not returned to him since. He explains to Mario and Luigi that The Darkness refers to Merlin's older brother Nox Decious. Link thinks that Bowser was able to revive Decious, who then revived Ganon and thinks they will use Decious to take over the Real World. Link says that they shouldn't go after Decious yet since they don't know where he is or what his true motive is. All of a sudden, it turns into day and Link hears a noise claiming it's a Cucoo. Link runs to the Orchard where all the chickens are located and starts to chase the chickens, thinking that they are Cuccos. Link catches a rooster, but Mario and Luigi have him release it. The brothers arrive outside in each other's clothing, leading to an argument. Link calms them down and settles down to play Super Smash Brothers Brawl with them to "train." Link wins the game, leaving Mario in shock. and performing with the new lineup]]Scott Masterson then arrives and sets Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms up a concert, giving them only one afternoon to get members and rehearse. Link is subsequently invited on board without an audition. The concert goes well when the Wario brothers steal the instruments and leave them to sing For the Longest Time a capella despite Mario's sickness and temporary replacement by UPS. After teaching Mario and Luigi hand-to-hand combat and the art of the Brawl, Link decides to teach them about survival skills. He starts by going into a random house. He walks into the kitchen and gets a pint of milk and mustard. Just as Link is about to leave, Bob and Joe are standing in the way, looking angry, as Link has broken into their house. Link apologizes and gives their food back and leaves. He then stands outside and proudly says he has had another victorious day. He then finds Mario and Luigi sleeping on the bench outside the house and scolds them for failing to pay attention. Luigi then asks Mario if they want to get a pizza and Mario accepts. Link then tells them that when it comes to survival, they can't simply order pizza. Link then teaches them about fishing. He puts his lure in and says it reminds him of the time he caught the most beautiful fish. Link awakens the brothers, who are, once again, asleep. Mario and Luigi then tell Link that back at the campfire he was cool but is now being lame. Link is hurt by this and he tells them that fishing is really important. Mario tells Luigi a joke and they both start laughing. Link tells them to go away and he'll fish by himself. Link's rod is being pulled and Link thinks that he has got a big fish until he fishes out a shoe. Just then, he hears Joe shout at him. Link finds out that the lake he is fishing in is actually Bob and Joe's swimming pool. Bob then threatens him and Link puts on a Bunny Hood and runs away. He finds Mario and Luigi in Bob and Joe's house. They watch The Lord of the Rings, but when he constantly criticizes it, they leave. Bob and Joe then arrive and attack him. knocking the energy ball back and forth in battle]]When Ness arrives, and tells Mario and the gang that they must defeat Nox Decious, Link joins everyone to help. When they arrived, Nox Decious came and they attacked. Link's first attack was useless, as Nox used his powers to push Link back. Link attempted to attack again. Decious launch a ball of dark energy, and the two engaged in a tennis match ricocheting the energy back and forth much like Link had once done while facing Ganondorf. However, Link's violent sword swings cause him to realign to a point where he cannot knock it back. When it hits him, he is unconscious at once. The group loses the fight. After the failed battle with Decious, Ness tells everyone that they failed to defeat him because they would of needed a specific special weapon. He says they must collect items called the Nether Emblems to form this weapon. Ness says that they will split into three teams and Ness will go with Link to find the Hilt. After Brock and Donkey Kong find the Shield, Link and Ness begin their search for the Hilt. The two are sitting on a log when Link asks Ness if he's supposed to be physic and should know where it is. As said before, Ness says that his physic powers aren't working very well in the Real World. Link asks Ness where he should suggest they look. Ness points out his suggested route. 5 hours later, they are still searching until they reach a shack. Link knocks on the door, and a strange person named Johnny Cyclops comes out. He says he has been expecting them and knows they are after the Nether Emblems and tells them about the Nether Saber. Link asks him if he knows where the next piece is. Johnny says he knows where the Hilt is and they will go on a long journey to get it. Ness and Link are then led by Johnny to Safeway. They wonder why they are in a grocery store. Link is upset that the grocery store clerks took his weapons, as well as Ness's bat. After telling Ness to pick up a bunch of bananas, the group are now in another aisle. Johnny tells Link to pick up some tea and purchase them, then bring them back to him. After quite a bit of running around, Cyclops teleports them away. Link notices that he and Ness get their items back. Johnny says that they have arrived at Bowser's hideout, just below the railway tracks. Link goes in a retrieves the Second Emblem, the Hilt. Link tells Johnny to get them out of the hideout. Johnny snaps his fingers and they arrive at the campfire. They later present the hilt to Mario . Season Three Link is traveling through trees when he finds a rock. Link lifts up the rock and throws it. He is upset to find that there are no rupees beneath it. Link then feels thirsty and wonders what Mario has in his fridge. He goes in and looks in the fridge. He spots some disgustingly outdated milk, thinking it is Lon Lon Milk. Luigi then walks in and then quickly warns Link not to drink it, Link says that Lon Lon Milk never goes bad and drinks the whole bottle anyway. Horrifically, Link loses his ability to speak and struggles with breathing. Luigi gets him to bed. Next to him, Mario claims he's better and gets up. Luigi says by drinking that he might die, but Mario thinks he'll be okay because he's Hylian and also adds that he might be out for the rest of the season. Link then remains ill for some time. Link later awakens, feeling much better. He calls for Mario, Luigi and the others, telling them that he can be in the Season, but nobody can be found. He then realizes he's alone and thinks everyone's having fun without him. He then decides to walk into the forest, as he has nowhere else to go. Link is lost in the forest, but he finds a coconut. Link becomes worried, but the coconut tells him not to worry. Ash arrives and tells Link that he is wearing a fake beard, in Mario's forest, and that it was only a dream. Link awakens, finding the coconut beneath his bed. Link believes his dream was real, which would explain why the coconut appeared under the bed. While pondering what to do with his time, Steven Bauer comes to Link. Bauer asks if he is Link of Hyrule, and Link replies that he is. The man introduces himself and says he's been sent to help Link find the Artifact. Link asks what Artifact is, but Steven is not sure. Link then asks who sent him but Steven says he doesn't know his name and has just been sent to help Link to get the Artifact, as only he can acquire it. When Link asks if he knows where the Artifact is. Steven says "Only that it is at a point where man is protected from what lies beneath." Link agrees to help and goes off to find it. Steven stops him and says that he must go with him, as the man who hired him told him to. Steven and Link start looking for the Artifact. Steven suggests they look beyond Mario's property, but Link declines, thinking the Artifact is close by. He tells Steven about his dream in the forest, believing that it wasn't just a dream, but a message. He says that he may think the Artifact is beyond the forest, as it is where he met Coconut, who always knows what to when he speaks. As the two go deeper into the forest, Link reminds Steven that he never told him why he needed the Artifact. Steven replies that he just needs to find it. Link then asks Steven what the man who sent him looked like, to which Steven replies that he doesn't remember. In the forest, Link and Steven continue searching. Link asks Coconut to tell him where the Artifact is, but Coconut still doesn't speak. Steven comes to Link asking if he found it. Link replies that he hasn't and decides to find some water. He puts Coconut on the grass and leaves. Steven, while waiting for Link, is met by the Darkness, his employer. Darkness explains he can sense it close by, but the Coconut is somehow blocking his senses. He then reminds Steven of his assignment to kill Link once he's found the Artifact. Coconut, however, overheard their conversation and says that he must warn Link. Link returns, claiming had no luck of finding water, suggesting that Steven look too. When Steven is gone, Coconut speaks to Link, informing him that Bauer is going to kill Link for money and he must take action before getting the Artifact. Link confronts Steven, asking him how much he is being paid to kill him. Steven's answer is $1,000. Steven then tries to influence Link by telling him that he will never be as good as the others. When Link refuses to be influenced by this, Steven then prepares to kill him. Link says he vowed to never kill a human, but he now has no choice but to temporarily break this vow. He knocks Steven on the ground and then stabs him in the chest with the Master Sword, killing him. Link then prays to the Hylian goddesses, apologizing for killing a human and swearing that he'll never do it again. Luigi later attempts to find Link, but he cannot. The group begins to suspect that Wario may have gotten to him and killed him. Remembering what Steven said: "Man is protected from what lies beneath." Link searches under a nearby bridge. Link looks under the bridge and grabs the Artifact, which is a Fire Flower. Link states that they must bring it back to Mario, and Coconut notices that the forest has changed. Link explains that the forest will not allow him passage anymore and must find another way out. The next day, Link begins to worry that if he is found, someone might steal the Fire Flower. Coconut explains that there is a magic technique that will allow Link to hide the Artifact inside him, which he will be able to reverse once he finds Mario. However, if he is killed with the Artifact inside of him, it will go with him to the next world. Link replies that he will make sure that doesn't happen, and Coconut says that he believes that Link will find a way out of the forest. The Movie Concealment of the Artifact and Death Link is still lost in the forest while the Darkness schemes with Nox Decious, saying he plans to take out Link, as he is the strongest out of Mario and his friends, then take the rest of them out. Mario is also wondering where Link is. He asks Gary but he doesn't know. Mario then continues his search for his friend. Link and Coconut are still in the forest, with Link growing increasingly weary. Coconut tells Link he must keep going and warns him about the Artifact falling into the wrong hands. To prevent this, Link agrees to perform the spell to bind it to his body. Coconut tells Link to place the Artifact on his chest. Suddenly, the Artifact goes into Link's body. Link then decides to wait. When Coconut asks for what. Link replies "I don't know. The end". Link is subsequently confronted by a black coated Mario lookalike, the Darkness. After speaking, the two rivals pull out their weapons and begin their duel. In the fight, Link loses both his sword and shield, and Shadow Mario stabs him with the Black Widow Blade; leaving Link mortally wounded. Mario arrives the next day to find Link barely alive. He tells Mario that Shadow Mario did this and gives the Coconut to Mario, telling him he was a good friend and dies at Mario's side. Limbo In Act II Part 3, after Mario has been killed, he is seen in the heavens. He then spots Link. Mario subsequently thinks he's dead, but Link tells him he isn't, and that he still has a little power left. Link then gives Mario the Artifact. Mario thinks it's just a normal Fire Flower, but Link tells him that this Fire Flower was grown in the real world, and also that he has found his peace in death. Then Mario uses the Artifact to revive himself as Link remains in the afterlife. Resurrection After Mario defeats Mr. L, he goes to the swing set, where Link explicitly appears beside him. Merlin had used the last of the power Truth Stone to bring Link back to life. Unfortunately, Link cannot stay, as he has to go back to Hyrule to protect it, though he nonetheless promises Mario that he will come back to visit sometime, or if the Real World needs his help again. Mario and Link shake hands and part on friendly terms. Season Five According to Talon, prior to the events of Season Five, Link was caught off guard by Ganondorf and sealed in the Dark Realm, rendering him incapable of assisting the Mushroom Force in combating The Legion of Villains. However, the Master Sword resurfaces in the Lost Woods, leaving Mario, Brock, and Gary to find it to defeat Ganondorf. They find it, but are unable to remove it. Though Mario begins training to strengthen his soul in hopes that the Master Sword will forget Link's soul. Conclusion Despite his training, Mario cannot pull the Sword, so Merlin, Darkness, and Link decide to give their spirits to Mario. Mario is hesitant about letting Link do so, as they can get him back, but Link insists, as there will eventually be another Link, as the prophecy of resurrection states. Link gives Mario the courage he needs to defeat Ganondorf, sacrificing his own life to save the Earth. He tells Mario that there will be a new Link who will continue where he left off. ''That Stupid Video Game Show It has been seen in the trailer that Link will return in the sequel series, but portrayed by Chris Muller. Personality Link is a strong warrior who cares for his friends. Although he acts serious most of the time, he is unaccustomed to the Real World. He drinks bad milk that he mistakes for Lon Lon Milk, walks into a house, and takes food without knowing that in the Real World, it is considered breaking and entering. Link's courage and loyalty are emphasized by his willingness to die so that Mario can defeat Ganon. Abilities / Skills Link is a master at sword combat, survival skills, and uses the Triforce to guide / help him on his quests. He also sometimes uses his shield to defend himself against attackers. Trivia * Link was originally supposed to be played by someone else, but the person was unable to do it. His voice can be heard in the letter from the end of Season One. * The reason Link was killed off in the movie and was absent in Act I was because Kent Melville had to move quickly and he didn't have a whole lot of time for shooting, so they decided to kill Link in Act II until Melville came back for a visit, where they got to shoot the scene where Link comes back. * Link's costume is made from Rich Alvarez's green graduation robes. * He didn't unsheathe his sword for the rest of Season Two after Episode 25 because someone was almost injured with it in that episode. * In And then was Nox Decious the scene when Link and Nox Decious were sending the magic attack back to each other is just like the boss battle against Phantom Ganon from ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. * During the filming of the final episode of Stupid Mario Bros. Kent was available for one hour. All his footage for that episode was shot in front of a green screen in Richie's backyard. Relationships Zelda It is assumed that Link is either dating/dated Zelda, or he has feelings for her. However, based on Steven Bauer's comments, it appears that Zelda doesn't hold the same feelings that Link does for her and how Peach Liked Mario. Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Five Category:The Movie Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Heroes